


Day One

by brynwulf, poisontaster



Series: Sundownverse [2]
Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Claiming, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynwulf/pseuds/brynwulf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First morning in La Hacienda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mona1347 for the beta.

Jensen's still on on-the-road time; when he wakes, it's in darkness, only the soft drone of Jared's snores making it familiar. He can't remember what he was dreaming, but his heart's racing too fast and his throat feels tight. Jensen breathes deep and arches his shoulders. Not enough to wake Jared, hopefully, but enough to try and throw off this dream-panicky feeling.

Jared's snores break into quiet lip-smacking and then Jared's pressing closer, nuzzling into the nape of Jensen's neck and his hand—formerly spread wide over Jensen's navel—slipping down to brush across Jensen's cock. Even at his age, it hardly takes a stiff wind to make Jensen...well, _stiff_ and he makes a quiet, desperate noise in his throat as all his blood starts rushing south.

"Mmmm," Jared murmurs, deep and honey-slow, fuzzy still with sleep. "I like that. Think he'll like it if I keep pettin'?" His thumb strokes down Jensen's shaft to linger caressingly on the ridge.

"Oh," Jensen says, sounding strangled, "I think he likes that just fine."

Jared's eyes are still closed, eyelashes tickling Jensen's skin, but he's mapping his fingers along Jensen's hardening length—and then lower to the sensitive, fuzzy sac underneath—like he's memorized every millimeter of Jensen's body. Jensen knows there's never been anyone who's known him so well. It scares him as much as he craves after it, this bone deep nakedness, this inability to hide himself.

Telling him about Michael hadn't even been as hard as Jensen feared. And, with Jared chewing on his earlobe like that, the coming day's events don't even seem as bad as they did the night before. They'd stayed up speculating about what their first _official_ day would bring until both were yawning and droopy eyed.  
  
Jensen shuts off the skittish part of his brain firmly, shifts his legs farther apart and bends his left knee a bit. Jared takes advantage of the room he's been given and huffs softly as he rolls half onto Jensen, nudging his own knee under Jensen's bent leg until the mingled warm, male scent of them wafts from under the covers.

As soft and nice as it is to wallow beneath 800 thread-count sheets, Jensen kicks them off with one fluid motion and hooks his foot behind Jared's calf. The room's chill sweeps his skin, raising goose bumps, but it doesn't touch the pooling heat where their skin touches. Jared chuckles, vibrating through Jensen's bones, and presses him deeper into the mattress. They wind up in a tangle of long torsos and limbs, squirming against each other like puppies.  
  
"Don't ever stop," Jensen breathes into his outstretched arm, as Jared's hand explores the space between his legs.  
  
He feels Jared smile into his shoulder. "As flattering as that is, I think I might have to stop eventually. My arm'll give out, if nothing else."  
  
Jensen just sucks the sleep-flavored skin of the fingers Jared slips into his mouth, confident in the knowledge Jared knows exactly what he's talking about. Jared groans.

"God, Jensen…I just…you make me so…" His fingers close around Jensen's cock again, rough and welcome. "I'm glad it's you," Jared says finally, pushing Jensen's legs wider again. His hips work against Jensen's in slow, easy thrusts. "Is this…can we?"

"You hear me objectin'?" Jensen pants, reaching back to clutch Jared's thigh, digging in. "Grab the lube, Jay."

While Jared gropes in the nightstand where they threw the tube when unpacking earlier, Jensen takes no small amount of satisfaction knowing that no matter how the day ends, it’s beginning with him and Jared. Jared inside him. Jared loving him.

Jensen turns his face in toward his armpit when Jared presses one finger inside him, slick and nearly as thick as some of the dicks Jensen's had inside him. The burn, the stretch, makes him bite his lip against the moan rising in his throat.

"Aw, naw." Jared's nose tickles the curve of Jensen's ear. "Let me hear you, Jen." His finger twists, curls and Jensen's cock—momentarily wilting—rallies.

"Don't want the whole house to hear me," Jensen mutters back.

"I do," Jared growls and Jensen's whole body jerks. "I want everybody in this damned house to hear you—us. Want them knowing you're mine."

"Yours?" Jensen grunts, his stomach twisting with a churn of emotions he doesn't want to look too deeply into. He does still have testicles, after all.

Jared pulls out. A thick squirting noise of more lube and then two fingers return. Jared's other hand works under Jensen, caressing from navel to nipple and waking all his skin to shivering life until it feels as sensitive as his dick. "Mine," Jared says, his voice thick with satisfaction. "Just like I'm yours."

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Jensen says weakly, writhing against the sheet. His free hand clutches the cloth tightly.

"Aw, Jen…yeah, let me hear you," Jared groans again, stroking Jensen's prostate roughly and making him moan on each pass. "I'll make you feel good, baby, just make some noise for me."

Jensen feels more conscious than ever of the press of people in the house around them and at the same time, hyperaware of Jared all over him, licking and touching and fucking deep. He doesn't even mean to, the cries just spill off his lips, rising embarrassingly in volume as Jared gets his mind—and hand—into it.

"Jensen," Jared whispers, nuzzling the newly shorn edge of his hairline, "Jensen, baby, _Jen…_ "

"Please Jay," Jensen sobs. "Please, Jay, now. _Fuck_. Now."

And just like that, between one breath and the next, Jared is _there_. Where there were slick, purposeful fingers a second ago, Jensen feels the persistent nudge of Jared’s cockhead. His back arches in response, his mind and body in perfect sync on this, and the full girth of Jared’s dick slides in. And keeps going.

“Yes, Jay! Fuck, yeah!” Jensen’s ears ring with the loudness and he could care less.

Jared’s large hands, spreads across Jensen’s back, smoothing and petting, easily covering half the expanse of his skin.

“Give it up, Jen. Tell me what you want -- I’ll go first.”

Jared remains in place, but Jensen feels his hands skimming down to cup each ass cheek, pushing Jensen away from him with agonizing slowness until Jensen knows only the flared head of Jared’s dick remains inside.

Jensen buries his face in the pillow, trying to smother the spectacular sounds Jared is wrenching out of him. These foreign moans, this feeling of being owned…and owning. It’s an unknown to Jensen.

“I want to watch myself fuck your sweet ass. I want to watch your hole take every inch of me until I’m buried so deep inside you can taste me. When you leave this room, there’ll be no doubt,” and he leans in, biting Jensen’s shoulder until the muscle flexes involuntarily, “no doubt to anyone, that you are _mine_.”

Jared’s rough, sleep-heavy growl is accompanied by the pull on Jensen’s hips as Jared reseats himself balls-deep in Jensen’s ass. He feels so heavy, so thick inside Jensen's body, taking all the space there is and filling it. It makes Jensen dizzy, it overwhelms him, suffocating and somehow electric.

He can't think. He can't think.

"I want everyone to know—Jared and Jensen," Jared continues, oblivious, implacable, on another long, slow slide out of him. "I wanna feel you come all over these expensive sheets, feel you shaking all around my cock and know that." Jared surges up, surges _in_ , and strips the pillow away from Jensen's face.

Their kiss is awkward by angle, sloppy in its enthusiasm but Jensen doesn't care, Jared's lips giving him something to focus on, hang onto through the pleasure rocketing through his body with the drive of Jared's body into his. He's whimpering into Jared's mouth and he knows it and he can't stop.

"C'mon, baby," Jared murmurs in the spaces between their mouths. "Tell me. What do you want?"

"You," Jensen answers, as true and raw and pared down as it gets. If he had an ounce more control over himself, a sliver more of his brain power, he'd never say anything so…overt. But stringing words into pretty, pleasing shapes has never been his forte, even before Jared was owning his ass. "God, Jay…you."

Another deep shove, Jared’s cock tapping at his prostate. “Say it, Jen. Tell them all what you want,” Jared chuffs into Jensen’s mouth before kissing him hard once more and leveling himself back up behind Jensen.

Jensen’s left gasping and confused. _Tell them?_

“Jared? Please.” Elemental speech skills are the best he can do. Jared’s answer is a slow grind, pelvis to ass. Jensen grunts and reaches out, scrabbling for purchase in the sheets once more when he feels Jared’s balls tickling between his legs.

“Come on, baby.”

Jensen feels several drops of sweat fall from Jared’s face to his back. The wet warmth washes away the last of his reserve and Jensen can’t take the soothing, urging voice talking all low and dirty and all he wants to do is scream for Jared to just _fuck him_.

"I could do this all day…"

There is threat there. There is promise. Jensen's heart feels small and tight, full of too much blood so that it knocks and trembles and throbs, a frantic echo of his body. "Don't." He can't help the terror that infuses his voice; the root of it goes too deep, into the way-down darkness where nothing can be seen clearly, least of all himself. "Please, Jay…" The rest of it is choked off by the slow, deep rub of Jared's cock, touching every place inside him.

"Okay." Jared's mouth places a benediction on Jensen's shoulder, forgiveness, absolution. Jensen shudders, eyes shut tight. "Okay, Jen; s'okay. Don't have to." Jared's voice is breaking, even simple words turning wavering and weird. Another kiss, sloppy and open mouthed. "Love you."

Jensen twists and arches, reaching up over his shoulder to brush across the softness of Jared's hair. "Finish it, Jay. I want…can't…"

Even as Jensen says it, Jared cries out, going rigid, his skin and body and cock pulsing with orgasm. The heat, the wetness spreads inside Jensen, slicking Jared's last, tight thrusts and Jensen pushes his face into the mattress again, panting hard. He's so fucking close, his dick throbbing all the way into his balls with the need to come.

“Love you, too.” That’s all he can say right now. All he will commit to.

Jared inhales sharply against Jensen's overheated skin and then pushes himself back, softened cock slipping wetly from within. "Not done yet," he murmurs, dragging at Jensen's hip to turn him on his back. Jensen blinks up at him, sore and half-sated and uncharacteristically passive as Jared eases his hand between Jensen’s legs. Just the slip of his fingertips across greedy flesh is enough; Jared doesn’t even get a good grip before Jensen is bucking into it, spurting across his own belly, dripping down onto Jared's hand.

And because Jared’s no longer demanding it of him, Jensen can vocalize his release to the world. “Jay…yes. Yes, Jay!” he screams, not stopping until Jared’s smiling, giggling mouth closes over his, shushing him with his tongue sliding across his teeth, with nibbles to Jensen’s lips, with the laughter he drags up from those same dark places, half-formed words forming between them.

“Together,” Jared murmurs.

"Still together," Jensen agrees.

It feels like a mantra; something more meaningful than the words themselves.

It’s full morning now but still quiet. Jensen can faintly hear the roaring waves mauling the rocks below the house. If he turns his head just a couple of inches and looks out their window he can see blue skies and gulls flying. Birds imprisoned in a gilded cage.

Their small sanctuary is rudely disrupted by someone shaking that cage.

“What the fuck, you horny cunts!” Michelle’s shout is punctuated with a flat-handed slam to their door, thunderous. “We don’t need to hear this shit first thing and I sure as hell don’t want to hear your screaming asses while you fuck yourselves worthless. Save it for the goddamned clients.”

Jensen is frozen as she hits the door once more for emphasis and then stomps away. Waves of embarrassed heat and spasms of aftershock spread through him in equal measure. Still sprawled half on top of him, Jared is shaking but his face is turned into Jensen's shoulder and Jensen doesn't know what it means until Jared's breath sucks in and low chuckles spill out.

Jensen exhales softly, inhales…and on his next breath, he startles himself by laughing too, belly-deep and rocking the bed and them in it.

"So…I guess they know." Jared shifts his weight off (oh, thank you) and levers himself up on his elbow. He looks rumpled, sleepy-eyed and ridiculously young. He also looks weirdly tentative.

"Yeah, I guess they do." Jensen stretches from toes to fingertips, feeling all the bruised, tender, well-used places that Jared's been. It feels good, as does the slip of Jared's eyes across him. He's used to being looked at, men and women, but like everything involving Jared, it's different. He knows Jared isn't only imagining Jensen's mouth wrapped around him. Jared isn't calculating how useful Jensen can be or what Jensen can give him.

Jared looks at him like he once wished Michael would.

"It's good," Jensen offers finally. And underneath the uneasy weighing of pros and cons, beneath all his remaining baggage, he knows it is. Jared smiles at him, happy, and Jensen only wants to smile back, despite everything. But… "Jay— I don't know how to do this, man."

Jared's smile wavers a little and his hand settles on Jensen's thigh. "I know." He starts to say something else. Stops. His fingertips knead Jensen's muscle. "It's okay."

"I'm not _good_ at this," Jensen insists.

Jared's smile warms and widens. "Yeah, well I am. So I'll be good enough for both of us until you figure it out."

Jensen snorts. "That is the cheesiest fucking line I've heard all day."

"Whatever." It's Jared's turn to stretch, head flinging back, all his muscles thrown into prominence. "It's early yet."

"Ass."

"Jerk."

Jensen scratches at the come drying on his skin. He feels disgusting, even after the long, blessedly hot shower last night after Michael. But he's also loathe to get out of this bed where it's just him and Jared.

"You wanna share a shower?" Jared bends his head and lips softly at Jensen's shoulder. He _is_ good at this. "You know…"

"'Save some water'," Jensen chimes in at the same time. He shifts onto his side, lets his hand stroke down Jared's side. Goosebumps rise in his wake; he watches Jared's nipples harden and peak. He thumbs one, rocking the ball of his finger over it. "Not yet, 'kay?"

He feels Jared looking at him again but he concentrates on that nipple, the furled, tight areole, the pebbled nub. Finally, Jared slips down flat, pillowing his head on his bicep, and reaches for Jensen's hip with his other hand. The heat of his skin soaks into Jensen's as he palms the bone, presses into the muscle. "Okay. I'm not going nowhere."

Jensen's smile is crooked. "Yeah, I'm getting that."


End file.
